


By Your Side

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Phil's memories of his wife return after the battle of New York.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> All story from Fanfiction.net

* * *

“I love you so much,” Hermione said placing her hand on the side of his face gazing into his eyes. “And I am so sorry.”

“What-” His words stopped as light shined.

“Obliviate,” Hermione whispered watching her husband's face go blank. The tears rolled down her face. The spell finished as she blocked the memories of their marriage from his mind. “Go to sleep love.”

“Sleep.” He said walking over to his bed laying down he went to sleep. Hermione walked over the place a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Goodbye, Phil Coulson.” Hermione cried harder Standing up she walked out of the house not glancing back not knowing if she would have the strength to truly leave.

She had to go Hary and Ron needed her help and she had to protect Phil from her world.

“God please forgive me,” Hermione whispered as she apparated away.

___________________________________________________________________________

Two years later

The wizarding world was gone. Neither side survived in the end. The death eaters had laid ruin to most everything in which the order laid ruin to them in return. Everyone Hermione had known in the world was gone. After the wand was snapped with no way to fix it she retreated back into the muggle world. Hermione’s heart was shattered knowing she could never repair her husband's memories after everything.

Hermione sighed sitting on the porch of her muggle home drinking her coffee. It was her first off day in a while, having no one in your life really made work something interesting. Helping save lives made her feel needed at least at work. She lived her life alone beside the random wave to the neighbors. She simply worked at the local hospital as a nurse while working for her medical doctorate as well.

Frowned Hermione glanced around feeling like there were eyes on her, she knew someone one was watching because the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Grabbing her coffee Hermione went inside her house closing and locking the door to get ready for her day at work.

She didn't know her husband was sitting at the end of the street watching her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Phil had nearly been killed in action during the battle of New York but that hadn’t stopped Director Fury letting the Avengers believe Phil was dead. Standing up from his bed Phil walked to the closet grabbing his clothes starting to put his clothing on.

“Just where the hell do you think you are going?” Nick demanded walking into Coulson room.

“I have something to take care of.” Coulson groaned pulling on a shield shirt.

“And just what is that?” Nick demanded walking over to Coulson, quickly grabbing him as he stumbled. “Sit down that's an order.”

“I am sorry sir but I will be disregarding that,” Coulson said walking away from his boss.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. “Phil, what's going on?”

Phil stopped turning back to Nick slightly shocked at the change of his director's tone. It was very rare Nick like this.

“I have to find my wife.” Coulson sighed placing a hand on his head. "I remember now."

“Wife? Coulson, you aren't married.” Fury said.

“Yes, I am,” Coulson assured him. “Something happened I forgot.”

Fury nodded, “How do you plan on finding her? You can barely stand Coulson.”

Coulson’s shoulders sagged realizing Fury was right.

“Heal first then find her. I'll even help you in any way I can. Agreed?”

Phil nodded going back to the bed he knew fury was right he was in no condition to leave.

"Oh, and I want to know how you managed to hide this from SHIELD as well." Nick glared, Coulson knew he was not one for hidden information.

Two weeks had passed and Coulson was back on his feet already looking for his wife. Nick fury had called him into his office.

“Here is what you wanted Coulson,” Nick said handing paperwork to Phil.

“This is everything?” Coulson asked looking over the paperwork.

"Every bit of information I could find on her."

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione turned her black Cadillac CT6 into her driveway after a long night working at the hospital. Shutting her car off she climbed out making her way to the door of the house. When the sounds of a car turning in behind her made her stop. Her hair raised again, she had no one to come visit her. Maybe they were just turning around in her driveway. Her thoughts shattered as the car shut off and someone exited the vehicle. Turning around Hermione found her husband Phil Coulson standing behind her dressed in an all-black suit.

Her heart and breathing stopped at the same time everything fell out of her hands. “Phil?”

Phil gave no reaction simply walking over to her.

Hermione placed her hands on the side of her head, “Not again please not again. I'll look up and he won't be there.” Hermione whispered to herself.

Looking back up Hermione found him still standing there.

“I’m still here,” Phil spoke looking over his wife worriedly. Looking down he picked her stuff up off of the ground. “Let’s go inside.”

Hermione nodded numbly as Coulson pulled her keys out unlocking the door. He let Hermione in the house first before going in with her. Closing the door her walked over setting her things down on the table looking over to her. She stood so timidly leaning against the wall with tears down her face. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms but he had to know why she messed with his mind.

“I haven't seen you in nearly three years, Hermione,” Coulson spoke to her. “Care to tell me why?”

“I- I blocked the memories of us from your mind. I had to leave to protect you from my world.” Hermione explained looking at him. Normally she could read his emotions but his facial expression was so blank she couldn't tell how he was feeling.

“Why didn't you fix it?” Phil demanded his neck turned slightly red. Just seeing that she knew he was getting angry but remaining as calm as possible.

“I couldn't,” Hermione answered. “My wand was broken. I have nowhere near the power without to fix what I did.”

Phil nodded as his fingers tapped on the chair in front of him.

“Everyone I have known is dead. You wouldn't have remembered me if I had been standing right in front of you. I just used the money I had from my parent's estate I got this house and the car. I started working in a hospital as a nurse. I have been working on my doctorate.” Hermione explained. “I resigned myself to a life without anyone. I figured at least as a nurse or doctor I could at least help people.”

Phil remained silent just watching her.

“I’m so sorry, Phil. I can never tell you that enough. If you don't want to be with me anymore I understand but please just say something to me.” Hermione covered her face sobbing harder and harder.

“Stop crying,” Phil said pulling her into his arms. Watching his wife fall apart in front of him tore him apart, he could feel her tears dripping on his shirt. he glanced down at her pink scrubs; that where a high contrast to his dark clothing. He smirked slightly. “I’m not leaving you.”

Phil picked her up cradling her to his chest, he could help but to notice how light she was now. He walked over to the couch sitting down with her in his lap. Her arms were still locked around his neck, he took her arms from around his neck to where he could hold her. “Why did you think I wasn't real?

“I have seen you so many times. I thought you were just another hallucination.” Hermione answered wiping her eyes. Her fingers were playing with cufflinks on his shirt. Phil pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Well, I am here and I am not going anywhere,” Phil said running his finger up and down her back.

Hermione looked up at him, “How did your memories come back?”

“Don't worry about it,” Phil said with a smile.

She instantly frowned knowing he was hiding something. “Phil, What happen?”

“I almost died,” Phil said looking down at her. The horror that crossed Hermione's face made his heart hurt. “But I am fine and I am here with you.”

"Please don't leave," Hermione whispers laying her head back down, holding on to him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Phil waited for her to say something until he looked down seeing her sleeping soundly. He chuckled slightly. She had just got off from work. He leaned back grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch covering them up. He had been up all night driving here.

Hermione woke that afternoon her head still laying on his chest she could hear his steady heartbeat. Something she thought she would never hear again. Her fingers grazed his chest.

“Honey, that tickles.”

Hermione chuckled looking up to him. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Good morning.” Phil said stretching slightly.

Hermione glanced over to the window noticing it was dark outside. “Evening.”

“Whichever.”

“Are you hungry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah,” Phil said as Hermione moved to get off the couch crawling over him. She leaned down placing a kiss on his lips.

“I'll have you something soon.” she tried to stand up when Phil grabbed her pulling her back down to him.

‘I think I changed my mind on that.”

“Glad you did,” Hermione smiled kissing him on the lips.

____________________________________________________________________________

“You will have to go back to work eventually,” Hermione said from the shower.

“Yes, I will,” Phil replied tucking his shirt in walking to the door of the bathroom. “You will be coming with me.”

“What?” Hermione asked poking her head out from behind the shower curtain.

“Fury wants to speak with you,” Phil smirked as his wife's eyes widened. “I am going to guess it about a job with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“A job what can I do?” Hermione asked confused shutting off the shower stepping out she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. She was only a nurse nowhere near valuable enough to work for the shield.

“You are working to be a doctor Hermione.” Phil pointed out. “Also you could probably help shield when we run into magic. Something we still don't understand but the choice of what you do will be up to Director Fury.”

“Okay, Medical yes. Phil I don't want to mess with magic. It destroyed everything I hold dear.” Hermione told him as she finished drying off she grabbed her clothing slipping everything on.

“You don't have to if you don't want too. The magic I mean.” Phill assured her.

“Good. I think we should be getting on the road don't you.” Hermione asked looking over to him.  
Confusion crossed his face.

“I have a director to talk to don't I?” Hermione smiled up at him.

“I thought I would have to argue with you a little more than that.” Phil chuckled.

“No.” Hermione shrugged. “well at least not on this. I will be beside you from now on. I am not going anywhere this time. I love you, Phil Coulson.”

“I love you too, Hermione.”

“I’m driving,” she smiled stealing the keys out of his pocket. She grabbed her bag int he closets walking out of the door with a smile.

Phil shook his head, “I just get to tell her I will also be her superior.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Sir we are coming in fast Captain America took a hard hit; he will need immediate medical attention.” Agent Romanoff spoke through the coms.

“Medical will be ready.” Fury assured going straight for the landing deck.

The jet comes flying in turning around landing on the deck as the back deck opened revealing the captain landed out on a gurney.

“Where’s Coulson?” Fury demanded.

“Here sir,” Phil spoke up walking onto the landing deck. Ignoring the shocked faces of The Avengers.

“Not you. The female Coulson. Doctor Coulson.” Fury barked.

“Here sir,” Hermione spoke up walking straight passed him with nurses behind her. She instantly started checking wounds as they rolled away working on the Captain.

“So can anyone explain to us how Phil isn't dead,” Tony asked walking over.

“That’s classified,” Phil replied.

Hours went by when Hermione walked out of the room where Steve Rogers was now sleeping. She had him fixed up now it was just letting him rest and wake so they could use Dr. Cho’s cloned cradle to fix his wounds.

“Dr. Coulson.”

Hermione turned seeing Phil standing there. When they used their professional titles they knew it was a business.

“Agent Coulson.”

“How’s Captain Rogers doing?” Coulson asked.

“He is fixed up for the night. I wouldn't be able to use the cradle on him tonight he will need to be awake for that. I can’t have him moving around during the process.” Hermione sighed turning her neck to crack it. “I need to go speak with director Fury now.”

“I’ll walk with you. Fury is waiting for you with the rest of the team.” Phil said walking down the hall with her.

“Means I can give the report at one time,” Hermione said adjusting her coat.

“Hermione, just watch out for Tony Stark. He likes to flirt.” Phil advised.

“Flirt all he wants, let him touch me and I may break his arm,” Hermione said. “You have my heart, Phil.”

“Same,” Phil said as they walked through the door.

“Doctor Coulson. How's our patient?” Fury inquired.

“Captain Rogers is stable and sleeping, Sir,” Hermione answered noticing the curious looks she was receiving from the Avengers. “When he wakes in the morning; I'll use the cradle to finish the job and have him back to you to full health by the end of the week.”

“Good. Thank you, Doctor Coulson.” Fury said leaving the briefing room.

“So,” Tony spoke up. “Doctor Coulson? Who are you Inquiring minds want to know.”

“I’m guessing you're the inquiring mind of the group?” Hermione smirked.

“No, we are all curious.” Bruce Banner spoke up. “Tony’s just nosey and has to ask.”

“I am Phil’s wife,” Hermione smiled before looking down at her watch. “It’s been a pleasure. I have a meeting. Good day.”

“Well, she’s-” Tony stopped as Coulson cut him off.

“Stark when it comes to my wife. Let me remind you of a taser and Super Nanny.” Coulson smiled walking out beside his wife. The pair left the wing hearing laughter as the doors slid closed.

“So What meeting do you have?” Phil asked walking beside her, as of right at this second things were slow.

“I don’t I just wanted to have lunch with you. While we have about ten minutes We always know things can go crazy in minutes.” Hermione smiled.

Phil said nothing taking her hand in his walking to get their lunch.


End file.
